Harry Potter Et La forteresse des ombres
by The rumors of angels
Summary: Voila!! une histoire qui trainais! je vous la donne!!! alors REVIEW!! si vous voulez la suite!! sinon ca reste comme ca!!!


Harry Potter Et La forteresse des ombres  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Le rêve  
  
Le jeune garçon regardas son amie étendue sur le sol, couverte de sang, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivais, pourquoi son amie étais t'elle coucher la par terre a moitié morte, plus loin, se tenait son grand ennemi, la brume se levas et l'englobas, et soudain il disparut.  
  
Le jeune garçon se réveillas dans le dortoir de sa maison respective, se matin il commençais en cour de potion, avec son ennemi jurer, il partageais le cour avec son ennemi, depuis leur tout premier voyage il ne s'étais jamais entendue.  
  
-Harry? Demandas le jeune homme au lit voisin qui se mis a bouger au son du nom de Harry.  
  
-Quoi? Répondit une voix ensommeiller.  
  
-Je voulait te réveiller, j'ai encore rêver a Hermione.  
  
-Encore? On devrais peut-être partie a sa recherche, il y a peut-être des chances de la retrouver vivante.  
  
-Dans mon rêve elle étais morte.  
  
-Allons Ron, on va redemandez a Dumbledore et on verras! S'exclamas Harry en commenças a s'habiller.  
  
-Harry, tu sais comme moi ce que va dire Dumbledore, sois sérieux Harry, c'est ce que veut Voldemort il veut que tu aille chercher Hermione, si tu y va tu tomberas dans ses mains, non je t'interdit d'y aller!  
  
-Oui tu as raison, mais je ne le laisserais pas tuer Hermione simplement parce que Dumbledore veut pas que je parte. Allons s'y Ron, prenons la vieille cape de. Harry s'interrompit, Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, se tenais devant la porte du dortoir et regardais Harry avec un regard mauvais.  
  
-Quoi? Tu voudrait que je la laisse mourir?  
  
-J'ai pas dit ça! Je veut juste pas qui t'arrive quelque chose!  
  
-T'inquiet pas Sirius! Harry s'avanças vers lui et le pris dans ses bras comme un grand frère.  
  
-Tu me fait penser a ton père, Harry, il aurais tout fais pour moi, ou pour Remus! Je te demande une chose sois prudent! On aurais dit que Sirius allait éclater en sanglot, mais il se retiens et sa ce voyais.  
  
-Tant fais pas! Dit Harry en lâchas son étreinte, j'ai affronter Voldemort six fois, et jamais il a réussi a me tuer.  
  
-Oui, mais sois prudent!  
  
-Je te le promet!  
  
Harry retournas vers son ami Ron, pris la cape de son père, et retournas vers la porte.  
  
-Harry, je sais pas si tu devrais. Commenças Sirius  
  
-Fais comme si tu nous avais pas vu ce matin! S'il te plait!  
  
-Comme tu veut Harry, mais revient vite! Harry jetas la cape sur la tête de Ron avant de se couvrir lui même. Le dortoir de Gryfondor étais vide, c'étais les vacances de Noël, il n'y avait personne et Hermione c'étais fais enlever il y a deux semaine par le mage noir le plus puissant du siècle. Sirius avait été innocenter, le ministère as capturer Quedver il y a maintenant 1 ans.  
  
Harry et Ron sortis du château et se dirigeas vers la sortis du parc. Ils étais arriver prés de Pré-Au-Lard lorsqu'ils entendit un aboiement, il se retournas et vit un gros chien noir courir a toute vitesse vers eux. Harry ottas la cape d'invisibilité de son père.  
  
-Sirius qu'est ce que tu fais?  
  
-Je viens avec toi! Répondit Sirius après avoir repris sa forme humaine.  
  
Tous les trois continuas leur chemin, Harry s'avais bien qu'il ne trouverais jamais ou est Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres. Ils marchais avec Ron et son parrain. Si quelqu'un se serais trouver au même moment dans la rue, il n'aurais rien entendue sauf quelqu'un crier des parole incompréhensible. Trois hommes cagoulés sautas de nul pars devant Harry, Ron et Sirius. Tous les trois s'écrias  
  
-STUPÉFIX!! Le survivant, le rouquin et Sirius tombas par terre stupéfier. Les hommes emportas avec les corps inanimé des trois sorciers. Lorsqu'ils se réveillas, Harry, Ron et Sirius étais attacher l'un a l'autre.  
  
-Ou sommes nous? Demandas Ron.  
  
-Je ne sais pas! Il y a personne. S'exclamas Sirius. Harry savais ou il étais, il l'avait vu dans ces rêves prémonitoire. Il étais devant un gouffre. Les cordes qui les retenais prisonnier ce détachas tout seul. Ils se levas et regardas autour d'eux.  
  
-Je sais ou nous sommes! S'exclamas Harry. Harry s'avanças vers le bord du gouffre, il marchas lentement et regardas en bas, ils étaient au sommet d'un volcan. Plus loin il y avait un pont de corde. Harry s'y dirigeas suivit de Ron et Sirius. Ils avanças sur le pont, arriver de l'autre coter, comme une île au milieu de la lave, il retrouvas la terre ferme. Il s'apprêtais a ouvrir la porte lorsqu'un fantôme la traversas, un fantôme ou plutôt une ombre d'une personne, comme si c'étais seul son âme qui se promenais.  
  
-Vous ne devriez pas entrer ici! S'exclamas la jeune femme, ou plutôt l'ombre de la jeune femme.  
  
-Ou sommes nous? Demandas Harry.  
  
-Dans la forteresse des ombre, ici tout les personne qui on subit l'Avada Kedavra sont condamner, Partez ou vous seriez condamnez.  
  
Harry passa a coter d'elle, il ouvrit la porte. Son corps tombas sur le sol, il étais devenue une ombre. Puis il entend une voix.  
  
-Harry? Harry se réveille en sursaut, la cicatrice brûlante.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Je voulait te réveiller, j'ai encore rêver a Hermione.  
  
-Encore? On devrais peut-être partie a sa recherche, il y a peut-être des chances de la retrouver vivante.  
  
-Dans mon rêve elle étais morte.  
  
-Allons Ron, on va redemandez a Dumbledore et on verras! S'exclamas Harry en commenças a s'habiller.  
  
-Harry, tu sais comme moi ce que va dire Dumbledore, sois sérieux Harry, c'est ce que veut Voldemort il veut que tu aille chercher Hermione, si tu y va tu tomberas dans ses mains, non je t'interdit d'y aller!  
  
-Oui tu as raison, mais je ne le laisserais pas tuer Hermione simplement parce que Dumbledore veut pas que je parte. Allons s'y Ron, prenons la vieille cape de.  
  
Harry s'interrompit, Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, se tenais devant la porte du dortoir et regardais Harry avec un regard mauvais. Comme dans son rêve.  
  
-Bon dit rien, je croit que c'est un rêve prémonitoire, je me souvient, c'est exactement pareil, je dit les même chose et toi, Sirius tu arrive en même temps, la je vais te dire quoi tu voudrais que je la laisse mourir, toi tu va dire j'ai pas dit ça.. j'en n'ai marre.  
  
Comme dans son rêve, la même discutions commenças, sans même se soucier de ce que Harry as dit. Ron et Lui se dirigeas vers Pré-Au-Lard, Sirius arrivas sous sa forme de chien et tous trois se fit dans un sens kidnapper et il se retrouvas dans la forteresse des ombres.  
  
Fini pour le premier chapitre!!!! Ca prend bcp de review pour que je mettre lautre chapitre!!! Alors j'attend * croise les bras et regarde son compte e mail. *  
  
Héhéhé  
  
Xxx Saria 


End file.
